


Morning snow and winter kiss

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's coming home, and Harry has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning snow and winter kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prize for Acaranna as her prize for beating me at a Word War
> 
> unbetaed

The snow crunched beneath Harry's shoes as he walked in the early morning light. The naked trees above him were covered with snow crystals, sparkling like a million of diamonds in the pale morning light. Harry loved the early mornings, right before people woke up and had a chance to destroy the silence.

He had another reason for being out that morning; he had to pick up someone special from the international Portkey office. It would be easier to Floo himself to the office, or apparite there, but Harry loved the early morning and decided to walk instead.

Walking gave him another advantage; he could think about his relationship with Draco. He thought about the day he and Draco met after the trial, he thought about their silly flirtations, and their first date. Harry smiled when he thought about their first, but disastrous date. The restaurant had a leak and had to close, and the other restaurant they chose messed up their orders, several times. Their romantic walk was also interrupted by Mother Nature herself, leaving them cold and wet. Harry knew he should thank her, because that was the perfect reason for them to undress when in Harry's apartment. One thing lead to another, and the two of them lay on the sofa, snuggling.

Their second date was more successful, but had less kissing in the end. By their third date, they were back to the same amount of kissing as on their first date. Three dates later, and they decided to take their relationship to the next level.

That was three years ago, and they have now been living happily together for half of that time.

Harry was working as an Auror, and Draco with international law, that was why he had to leave for a week. Harry hated it when he left, but Draco wasn't too pleased about Harry's work either.

It wouldn't take long before Harry reached the Portkey office. Looking at the clock, he realised he had ten minutes left before Draco would be there, so he sat down in the waiting room, toying with the tiny box in his pocket. _This was it,_ he thought to himself. Harry bought the ring several weeks earlier, hoping to ask Draco in the right moment, but that moment never came.

A smell bell rang, informing them that they would soon arrive. Harry stood up and walked over to the open field behind the office, waiting for Draco.

He saw several people elegantly make their way down through the air before they landed on the ground. As soon as they were allowed, Harry ran towards the only platinum blond man and wrapped his arms around him.

"I've missed you," Harry confessed.

"I've missed you too," Draco laughed and tightened his around Harry. "Let's go in before we freeze our arses off."

Harry knew that was the perfect moment. "Before we go in," he said. Before the nerves got a hold of him, Harry took Draco's hand and sat down on one knee in front of him. Draco simply stared at him, bedazzled.

"We've been together three years now, three wonderful years I might add, and while I love our relationship, I want to take the next step with you." Harry reached for the box in his pocket and opened it in front of Draco, offering the ring he had specially made for him. It was gold with a band of white gold, tiny green and red stones decorated the centre.

Draco's face lit up when he saw the ring, not that he wasn't already happy. "Yes!" he screamed and attacked Harry with a hug, causing them to fall over.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's ear as he lay in the cold snow.

"I love you too," Draco said and planted a large kiss on Harry's lips.


End file.
